We propose to carry out a variety of studies on sensory information processing. These studies include an examination of the phenomena of loudness enhancement and pitch shift, the measurement of eye movements as a function of syntactic and semantic variables during reading, the investigation of the order of processing of visual figures, the investigation of the role of attention in the human processing system, the study of the nature of the process of parsing strings of orthographic characters. In addition to these primarily empirical investigations, theoretical work will be pursued along each of these fronts. For example, detailed models of the dynamics of reading are being developed and the eye movement data referred to above is serving as one source of data against which we can test this model. Another example is exploring the role of schemata as information processing devices.